Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom
by Gea
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is fed up with the proper life and seeks a life of freedom. Luckily, Jack offers her a chance of a lifetime, meanwhile dragging her into a desperate race to save both their souls. OLD FIC TO BE DELETED WITHIN THE WEEK.
1. Prologue: A Vow for Redemption

**AN: This is the start of my new fanfic, as you know, and I'm really excited. Hope you are too! There will be an explanation to the title/song-choice-for-a-title perhaps next chapter or the next few to come. Thanks for taking the time to read! Chapter one will be up shortly! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any characters involved. Nor do I own the song _Swallowed in the Sea_ by _Coldplay._

__

_**Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom**_

_**Prologue: A Vow for Redemption**_

Elizabeth Swann tottered towards the dilapidated, wooden door of Tia Dalma's hut and pushed it open. The hinges squeaked as she elbowed by it and wandered out onto the thin balcony with limited walking space. Leaning against the wall, her lips formed a thin line. They quivered lightly, though, as a few moments passed and the touch of a warm tear slid down her fair cheek. She had promised herself she wouldn't shed tears for the decision she had made, yet, it seemed her emotions were disloyal to her mind. _How could I.._.her thoughts trailed off as the image of the black pearl sinking into the depths of the sea along with its captain clouded her mind. A man– no, a friend had been condemned to death and it was all her fault. By this time, plenty of tears had managed to break free and make their way down the sides of her face without her taking much notice. As she took a glance over her shoulder to look through the window, she noted young William Turner, hunched over near a corner of Tia Dalma's cluttered dwelling. Elizabeth grimaced as she stared at the man whom she had betrayed when she had locked lips with Sparrow. _Of course he saw it,_ her thoughts soured.The way he had spoken and the looks he had given her had made it easy to tell.At that time, though, it didn't matter much to her what he had seen; she was too busy focusing on her earlier actions of shackling the unsteady captain to his ship. She had left him for death, and now, she had to bring him back. Rescuing him would clear her conscience and besides, he was an innocent man who didn't deserve his fate. Just like Will, she cared for Jack.

Turning towards the murky waters surrounding the voodoo priestess' hovel, she noticed tiny flickering lights grazing the water. The villagers who had greeted their return with their faces masked with sorrow had left their candles on small clay plates which swayed with water's steady motion. Without a word nor sound, Elizabeth drifted towards the ladder and stepped down each stair and into the water. Her actions were unclear to even herself at one point for it felt as if her heart were leading her. Once she came close to one of the floating candles she guided it into her hands and cupped the sides. She studied the warm light flickering against its wick in pure nostalgia. As soon as her thoughts collected and her copper eyes focused, she mouthed some words to herself then pushed the candle off as far as she could down stream. She had made a promise to herself.

_It was a promise... to save Jack._


	2. Chapter One: An Uncertain Decision

**A.N: Sorry for the long wait for an update its just that stupid Word Perfect deleted my old file of chapter one so that's why it took me a while to rewrite the new chapter. That's also why I'm not impressed with this chapter but I hope you'll like it enough to keep reading because i promise they'll be much better than this one! Well, thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any characters involved. Nor do I own the song _Swallowed in the Sea_ by _Coldplay._

_**Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom**_

_**Chapter 1 - An Uncertain Decision**_

Quiet footsteps patted into the bedroom Elizabeth resided in, where she was curled up in a chair that faced the open window. The visitor's entrance triggered her lady-like mannerisms, causing her to rub the tears from her rose-tinted cheeks and correct her posture. Squinting in the shadows, she attempted to identify who had disrupted her grieving and noted it to be Will. He carefully eased himself onto her bedside, all the while noticing she had turned her stare back towards the window. Silence blanketed the room, letting a melancholic sensation linger. His mouth gaped as he tried to snatch up some words jumbled in his head. He hesitantly drew his lips together once his mind blanked to stifle back the nonsensical words he had conjured. How do you console a woman whose father, her only family, had just passed away?

Close to a year had gone by since Jack had been rescued along with his precious ship and their adventure had neared an end. Elizabeth and Will had even smiled on as Jack had sailed off into the sunset with his most prized possession, the Black Pearl, with a triumphant smirk. Yes, everything turned out perfect – that is for everyone excluding Elizabeth. She felt as if she were the only one who was miserable with the way everything returned to normal. Despite her rage, though, she saw how joyful Will was and restrained from unloading her troubles onto him. So stubbornly, she continued to keep her mouth shut and bottled up her bitterness.

Elizabeth was not the type of individual, though, who was capable of concealing herself behind a mask of phoniness. Before long, the hostility she felt gnawing away at her core became unbearable. One evening, when she was on the verge of exploding with rants, she was notified that her father had passed away in his sleep. The immense amount of frustration she had immediately warped into depression. Nearly a week had gone by since the funeral, and she had insisted on spending it by moping around her bedroom day after day.

"You can't stay crying in your room forever, Elizabeth. I know you want to run away from the pain, but you know it's impossible and that you have to move on." She winced then narrowed her gaze; feeling like he had invaded her thoughts. As she contemplated whether or not to waste her energy on quarreling with him, she felt his hand on her shoulder. _'Sorry, blacksmith hands'_ her mind centered out the one memory of when they were aboard the commandeered _Interceptor_. Lately, she was finding it wearisome to think clearly due to the hoards of memories that continually crowded her head. Elizabeth stood then swayed as she headed towards the balcony for some fresh air; planted in a chair for a long while had certainly affected her balance.

As she stepped out onto the platform, a crisp drift lifted her flowing locks in its wispy grasp that sent a surge of euphoria coursing through her. The pale beams of moonlight reaching out towards _Port Royal_ illuminated all it could touch, casting a wave of serenity over the island. It was quite a sight to lay eyes upon but even though all seemed peaceful now, a distant scent carried on the winds predicted the coming of midnight showers.

After inhaling the rain's fragrance, she released it once gaining the satisfaction she longed for. Gazing out to the broad waters, she felt another brush of wind against her face. The brine glistened under the moonlight, mesmerizing her with its luminosity. Its simplistic beauty caused her to reminisce upon when she voyaged as a pirate. The refreshing sea mist against her skin, dirt smudged on her cheeks, the exhilarating rush of wielding a sword; it was paradise to her. Oh, how she yearned to have it all back; how she yearned for freedom. _'One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom' _Maybe Jack had been right all along. Maybe her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. _Stupid Jack... _she toiled over his words, striving to get past them. _'You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse'_. Now she was beginning to feel provoked and it agitated her. It was as if she were actually having this conversation with him– again. _'You want to see what its like. One day, you won't be able to resist.' Bloody pirate! _

"Are you listening to me, Elizabeth?" the sound of Will's voice lured her from her inner squabbling and back to reality where she was trapped in a dress which vexed her, dwelling in a luxurious mansion that seemed more like a prison, and burdened with the heartache of her father's death. Sudden tears filled her eyes from the onslaught of angst while her hands trembled.

"I'm sorry, what was it that you were saying?" her voice cracked as she inquired and interlocked her fingers to cease her quivering.

For a moment he couldn't help but feel irked, his eyes softened, though, when the moonlight exposed the tear traces left upon her flesh. She had just recently lost her father; he needed to be more compassionate. It was troublesome, though, trying to understand her. It seemed to him that ever since their homecoming, Elizabeth had diverged from her normal self. She had made a peculiar habit of steering towards the port and scouring the horizon in search of something he could not quite place whenever they wandered around _Port Royal. _When he asked her, she insisted on reusing the phrase _'Oh, its nothing. I just think its very beautiful.'_ with a forced smile. It both perturbed and disheartened him that she refused to confide in him but knew there was nothing he could do about it. What also left him unsettled was that whenever the topic of marriage occurred, she shied away and instantly shifted to another subject. Once again, he was left disheartened but knew better than to pressure her into a nuptial until she was certain she was willing.

"I said has Norrington spoken to you, yet?"

"Concerning what, exactly?" she retorted, which resulted in Will clenching his jaw with discouragement. He would have preferred she had already been told, but was disappointingly left with the honor. After inwardly cussing out Commodore (since the death of Lord Cutler Beckett – compliments of Sparrow, Norrington had regained his position as Commodore), he proceeded in informing her,

"Well, now that you're father has...passed on, you inherit the position of governess."

A slight gasp shot by her pursed lips as his words sunk in. _Me? Governess? _The thought was intriguing at first, but when she beheld the calm sea near the corner of her eye, doubts began to surface. Staggering back into the bedroom, she bit her bottom lip distressingly. She needed to accept; it was the proper choice to make, and she owed it to her father. _'You will come over to my side, I know it'_ Jack's voice sparked both fury and hesitation inside her. _Your ego astounds me, Jack _she fumed, struggling to counter his remark. That's when she came to realize she was quarreling with inane memories and figured she should concentrate onmaking a decision,instead.

_Governess isn't so bad...right?_ But the more she considered it, the more it dwindled as a preferable option. Her future would be full of constraint. There would be more restrictions, more tedious routines, and any chance of freedom she had would slip away forever. Again, the rage flared inside of her. She pinched her lips together in order to restrain herself but found it did her no good; she could no longer repress it.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Her abrupt tantrum forced Will to start in fright. After regaining his composure, he questioned what she meant.

"I'm sick of this life! I-I'm tired of having all these rules and-and having to be so lady-like. It's frustrating and I hate it!" she stuttered, her conniption fit overwhelming her. She kicked at the air, arms flailing about, while her face beat red. After drawing a few quick breaths to calm her nerves, she sighed from overexertion.

"I wish..." she paused, leaning against the doorframe marking the entrance to the balcony then concluded, "I wish I could be free."

Will was left reserved. He wasn't prepared for this; especially since she had never mentioned anything to him before. Now, he feared any advice he could offer would fall upon deaf ears. Staring blankly at her, he felt the need to wail but her angelic elegance bathed in moonlight set off sympathy instead. When she turned to face him, a single tear fell from her eye before she whimpered,

"All my life I've always been told what to do. But now, I have to follow my own heart; I need my freedom. I have to leave this all behind. I'm so sorry, Will."

It took him a moment to comprehend what it was she meant, but once he understood, bewilderment struck him dumb. Leaving everything behind included him, too. As she carefully approached him, he jerked his head back and forth while muttering, "No...No." When he broke down into sobs, she grasped his hands and squeezed them lightly while weeping along with him.

"I'm so sorry, Will," her voice quivered and her vision blurred from tears. He drew her into his embrace, holding her intimately. Elizabeth's eyelids flickered as she battled off her tears; it was devastating to see him so upset.

Once both had silenced their sobbing, Elizabeth withdrew and caressed his face in her hands so that his dark orbs were fixed on hers.

"I'll never forget you, Will. I love you," she uttered woefully.

Despite his anguish, he couldn't withhold a smile. Ever since the day he laid eyes on her, he had fallen in love and wished it would last forever. But it wouldn't be possible, now. He had to let her go. Even if he forced her to stay and marry him, he knew she wouldn't be the same captivating woman from before. In a way, he understood her need for freedom and fathomed it would be better for both of them.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth," was all he could seem to say.

Their lips connected and they partook in one closing kiss. Neither wanted to sever the endearment in fear of how their future would be like without one another. He cherished her scent and the way she tasted on his lips while she did the same. Finally, Will broke away, leaving a close-eyed Elizabeth clinging to his mouth for one more moment until she was only left with his tepid breath grazing her skin. The melancholic stillness from earlier returned and left them both gazing into each other's eyes dolefully. When he could stand it no longer, Will cast his eyes to his feet and retreated for the door. He promised himself not to look back... for both their sakes.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Elizabeth's knees caved in and she found herself bawling uncontrollably into her hands in the middle of her room. All she could ponder over was whether she was doing the right thing. Once her eyes turned sore and blood-shot, and her nose clogged, she sniffled lightly then grunted "Enough crying,"

The night's promise of a downpour had not disappointed, and left the sole captain teetering down the moonlit path soaked from head to toe. The cool mists that the droplets emitted acted as a stimulant, though, so he managed to cope. The choppy waters thrashing against the dock caught his collected stare, turning it to a displeased one. "About bloody time," he muttered lowly to himself, predicting his ship was drawing near.He swiveled his head forward again then angled his scarred tricorn so that he could mind what lay before him. As the rain ceased, he sighted someone hunched against one of the timber pilings. Scanning the area with befuddled eyes, he noticed no one in sight except for the two of them. Curious with their intentions, he waltzed over and stood before them. The tricorn they wore hid their eyes and cast an obscure shadow across their face, concealing any identity. It also made it impossible to distinguish whether they were alive or dead considering they hadn't stirred once.

"You alive, mate?" he questioned in a rather friendly manner but was returned with a miserable grumble,

"I'm fine, now leave me alone."

"Well, no offense, but your idea of _fine _isn't all too great. And seeing as you and I seem to be the only ones out here, what ye' say you lay your troubles on me, hm?"

As the captain waited for a reply, silence remained; forcing him to step back in caution. The stranger tilted their hat upwards, baring the stunning featured Elizabeth Swann. She mirrored his cunning smirk and recited,

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth," he said with a nod while her lips crept into a smile. Then, casting a glance past her proceeded to say, "Dare I ask again what it is you're doing out here?"

"I'm waiting to catch a ship to_ Tortuga_."

"And just why, pray tell, is that?" Her timid eyes locked onto his boots while she fumbled with an answer.

"Well, it's a safe haven for a pirate like me looking for a place to stay for a while – at least until I find a crew to join."

"Ah, I see. So, you _couldn't _resist…" he abstained from pestering her further when she flashed him a deathly glare. He decided on lightening the mood with another issue that only seemed to worsen things,

"And just what does William gather from this venturous decision of yours?"

"Will and I..." her voice grew dull, "Well, we've decided on taking separate paths. I'm sure he's already managed to leave _Port Royal_." Jack cursed silently to himself, ensuring that Elizabeth hadn't taken notice. He had plans of exploiting Turner and now he hadn't the time to go hunting for him. That's when a clever idea occurred that brought a smirk to Jack's face.

"What if I was to make you an offer, Liz?" He questioned a solemn Elizabeth who then perked up with eager eyes.

"And what kind of offer would that be?"

"What would you say to an invitation to join my crew?"

"Join…the _Black Pearl_?" His head bobbed and she rose to her feet in excitement.

"I accept!" She beamed and was faced with a sly smirk. As he guided her to his ship, which had just pulled into the dock, she eyed him suspiciously. She knew that mischievous look of his but when he turned back to her and signaled towards the ship, she was so overcome by enthusiasm that she completely forgot about it. As a wooden ramp was laid down to them from the ship, Jack staggered up first until he reached the deck then turned back down to her and stated,

"Last chance to back out, love. This decision is entirely up to you – I have nothing to do with it."

"Of course I'm sure, Jack." She shook her head feverishly then shouldered by him. As soon as she ascended onto the ship, her entire body began tingling. "I-I can't move!" she cried as panic overwhelmed her. Elizabeth felt the bitter taste of bile in her mouth as the sudden foul stench of sulfur crowded the air. She gasped as a crowd of unrecognizable pirates stepped forward from the shadows, snickering balefully. Though difficult to perceive from the dim moonlight, each one was wounded terribly and hideously scarred. "Jack…!" her cross tone of voice startled the captain who had attempted to creep away silently, impelling him to join up beside her and chuckle skittishly,

"Welcome to the_ Black Pearl_!"

Elizabeth glared him down before her eyes bulged when a headless man, carrying the sulfur smell with him, clunked forward with smoke wafting from his shoulders and limbs. She gawked in alarm as he held up a severed head that roared sinisterly,

"And welcome to the race!"


	3. Chapter Two: A Desperate Race Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pirates of the Caribbean_ or any characters involved. Nor do I own the song _Swallowed in the Sea_ by _Coldplay._

_**Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom**_

**_Chapter 2 – A Desperate Race Begins_**

"Who be this wench, Sparrow? Ye' were supposed to be getting that whelp Turner!" Jack examined the unnerving head bellowing before him. Elizabeth, finally regaining movement in her body, faced him with livid eyes. The degrading 'wench' comment seemed trivial at the moment as she was much more distressed with the other comment made.

"What!" she shrieked with clench fists while Jack back peddled away from her with an innocent smile then staggered towards the headless man. He was forced to hide the sickened expression that masked his features when he himself endured the horrific stench emitting from the man.

"This, my headless friend, is Lizzie Swann. The most dreaded female pirate of 'em all – fell for a eunuch; 'orrible mistake it was." Elizabeth fell as an audience to Jack's performance of weaving his web of lies. All the while feeling her animosity conquered by his enthrallment. His tone of voice was so melodic and inducing that it tempted the impossible. Gesturing this way and that while careening about only made his performance all the more credible. His fascinating methods of fabricating the truth constantly seemed to end positively when he encountered a person who wasn't quite prepared for his erratic behavior. There were times, though, when even Jack couldn't quite use his charismatic skills to weasel himself out from a situation. This seemed to be one of them.

"I don't give a damn! She's a despicable, filthy woman; a poor excuse for a pirate! Bloody wench should be thrown overboard!"

"How dare you say that about me, you rotting corpse!" Elizabeth clenched her teeth, minding the insults this time. Drawing her cutlass, she started towards the severed being but was seized in place by his putrid crewmen. "Let go of me, scum!" Her cries went unheeded while she thrashed about in their grips. She abruptly took notice to Jack who was eyeing her, warning her to keep quiet with his stare. Shockingly, she obeyed. There was something in those dark eyes of his that seldom failed to entice her into acting a certain way. Sometimes she had pondered whether his eyes had the same effect on other people, as well.

"Seems we've got a fiery one 'ere, mates!" The head mocked in enjoyment at the way her lips twisted resentfully, giving his crew a laugh. The hand clutching onto its greasy mane was filthy with tar and scarred along the knuckles. Blood splotches stained the body's clothing as well as a crusted mud fueling Elizabeth's presumption that he had risen from the grave. She had witnessed a fair share of bizarre things on her adventures with Will and Jack, but the sight before her peculiarly alarmed her the most.

"I demand to know who you are," she threatened, boldly aiming to earn her respect that only resulted in her receiving a backhand across the face from one of the crew members. A bloody trace was left along her cheek that came from one of the gashes in the man's hand from the impact, leaving her disgusted and sore. She studied the pirate's face as he dipped forward, inches away from her own. His breath felt like acid against her skin, burning her flesh with its ghastly odor of moldering fish and blood, causing her to cringe. His face was scarred with injuries that had never been treated that were coated with dry, crusted blood. It was unbearable for her to withstand. She turned away and coughed uncomfortably when he opened his mouth to speak, his breath practically scattering over her entire face.

"Quite the tongue she's got. Perhaps we should cut it out from this 'ere pretty, little mouth of 'er's, eh cap' in?" Elizabeth went white as the captain sneered from behind the pirate while he revealed a dagger from under his belt and edged it in front of her mouth. When she thought all hope was lost – and soon to be her tongue as well, a shaky voice hollered out,

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Everyone watched as Jack slipped effortlessly between the pirate and his captain, index fingers pointing upwards like usual. The captain heaved its dislocated head to him with the face skewered impatiently. "What is it now, Sparrow?" he roared with Jack's impertinence. The captain of the _Black Pearl _gave a cheeky smile.

"Well, you see, when you so… _graciously_ took charge of my ship so that I could locate a final crewmember, you failed to identify a specific person. Now, I did suggest I would _try_ to find Turner but seeing as my efforts were futile, I recruited lovely Miss Swann, here. And in addition to failing to specify any particular individual, you also failed to classify a specific sex, as well. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but the rules were that no crewmember of mine should come into harm's way unless the race had begun and the same rules would apply for you and your charming bunch. So, unless you wish to contradict yourself, we honor our words, savvy?"

Stillness overtook the ship that compelled Elizabeth to suppress a chuckle. Judging from the blank looks upon the pirates' faces, none of them had ever endured such a perplexing lecture like one from Jack Sparrow. The first time she had underwent one it had left her befuddled as well. But being a veteran now when it came to processing his vocabulary, she laughed privately at the variety of faces he struck with his words.

Jack pivoted to her with an undoubting smile that caused butterflies to flutter at the pit of her stomach. Wait, no. She was still offended by the fact that he exploited her; she shouldn't feel flattered by him. But seeing that look on his face… Well, perhaps she could chew him out later. Right now, she couldn't replace her infatuation with him for taking a stand on her behalf.

The pirate secured the weapon under his belt again then backed away from her once slipping in a final word, "The name's Cort, wench. Make sure ye 'member it 'cause I'm gunna be the one to take yer life." Elizabeth only glared; dreading that if she spoke, her voice could crack. Cort treaded over to the captain's side, wickedly plotting the disturbing thought of murdering the young woman.

"Alright, Sparrow, ye know the deal. At sunrise, the fight for your souls shall commence," the head knocked against the side its body as both he and his undead crew – who had released Elizabeth – approached the rails of the _Black Pearl_, ready to leap off into the murky sea.

"Wait!" The captain turned his attention to the tiring female that perturbed him. The look that veiled his eyes clearly indicated that if it weren't for the agreement, he would surely steal her life. "Will you tell me who you are?" Elizabeth figured if she wasn't so challenging, he might possibly give her a straight response. Fortunately for her, he simply wished to leave without her squabbling. So before stepping off, he retorted crossly,

"Blackbeard."

Elizabeth's hammock rocked steadily with the ship's movements against the waves as she fiddled with the engagement ring Will had given to her. It wasn't until after they had parted ways that she had come to realize she hadn't returned it to him. _'I wonder how he's doing,'_ she mused, suddenly feeling miserable. Trying to clear her mind, she glanced around at the tranquil, sleeping masks each crew member donned as they lay in their cots, dreaming of their own hidden desires.

Ever since Blackbeard and his men had departed from the _Black Pearl_, she had refused to speak to Jack for his treachery. They only exchanged a few words when releasing the crew from the brig but Elizabeth refrained from any more talk with him after then. Of course he had shadowed her along the deck with a rum bottle fixed in his grip, attempting to charm her away from her rage but found his attempts ineffective. It didn't take long for him to lose interest in her 'silent treatment' (or possibly he had just forgotten entirely what it was he was doing) and move onto other business that needed attending to on the ship; much to her dismay. Idiotically, she had hoped he would take drastic measures to get her attention back, but she knew him better than that. Will would have nearly begged for her to forgive him, but Jack was more of a challenge to try to win with. He wasn't one to fall victim to childish games of trickery and manipulation. Elizabeth herself, though, was bright enough to hold her ground and resist crawling back to him like other women would. It was discouraging—she had to admit—not interacting with him at all. Especially after dealing with his absence for so long; she had missed his company.

Feeling flustered, she swung her legs over the side of the hammock and carefully slid into her boots. She whirled around one of the wooden posts and headed straight for the few steps that led up to the main deck. The crisp, sea wind up there was much more refreshing for her to breathe than the dingy air that lingered in the forecastle. She stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight that guided her towards the mast. Glancing up to the helm, she observed Barbossa with his eyes fixated on the sea, too entranced with his thoughts to pay any attention to her. Due to never-ending squabbling between him and Jack when he had been rescued from the 'world's end', Will had been forced to intervene. He pronounced Jack as the rightful captain and Barbossa as the rightful first-mate. Both agreed after exchanging a few childish remarks and the dispute was settled at last. Barbossa just seemed to have been contented with the fact that he had been granted a second chance at life, so strayed from arguing any longer and accepted his place.

Slanting against the mast wearily, she rubbed her eye with her finger-tips. "Couldn't sleep either, eh?" Jack's far-off voice brought her to her senses and directed her eyes to the deck above the forecastle where he smiled down at her from behind the rail. As she teetered up the stairs to join him with a slight grin, she remembered to keep in mind that he had used her. This vital reminder twisted her lips into a frown.

Coming towards him, he flashed a sheen colored grin. He took a swig at his rum then politely offered her to take a drink, too. When he was faced with an aggravated expression, he brought the bottle to his chest fretfully. He had assumed after a few hours of venting, Elizabeth would have been back to her usual, quick-tempered self and would have given up this whole pouting charade. It was obvious, though, that she still held her grudge.

"Look, luv, I really do apol'gize for draggin' you int' this," he slurred while his hand flew about in a groggy manner, "But you were the one who wanted all this."

Elizabeth merely glared at him pitifully. If he wasn't so drunk, she might have been able to talk civilly with him but was now left with just an intoxicated mess. "You're drunk, Jack," she remarked flatly while he struggled to keep his eyes focused. When she was on the verge of marching back to sleep in a huff, a plan formed in her mind and she chose to stay.

Drunken Jack was, in a way, better than sober Jack when it came to fishing for information. If she was to ask him now about what it was Blackbeard had spoken about earlier, he would tell her everything she needed to know without second guessing himself to form scheming uses for her in the future. The dishonesty he usually used in order to manipulate people would be far too difficult for him to exercise in the state he was in. It was her turn to get back at him by using his very own technique of fakery: charm.

Tossing her wavy tresses over her shoulder, she began to beat her eyelashes his way until he finally took notice. She placed a hand on her hip and gripped the rail firmly, continuing to tempt him with her body language. '_Time to work the charm_'

"_Captain_ Jack, how do you do it?" Jack cocked a brow, trying to keep his body steady.

"De' what, luv?"

"You know…" Elizabeth fingered the tiny bead that dangled from his chin braids with an innocent pout, "Lure me in with your devilish good looks." A silly smile tweaked at his lips that came close to sending her into titters. Sometimes his petty quirks could make her split her side with laughter while other times they just plain made her smile. It was these little things that made the infamous captain so unique.

The rum sloshed around in its bottle as he drew closer to her. Though the moonlight shone down on the pair, she figured he hadn't detected the smug look that had creased her features when she caught the thick scent of rum on his lips. Creating a path down his shoulder with her finger-tips, she listened to his sluggish words. "It comes naturally t' one such as myself."

While he indulged in another swallow of rum, she leered with the belief that she would be the first to outsmart Captain Jack Sparrow. _'Time to move in for the kill' _without any second thoughts, Elizabeth enfolded her arms around him and nuzzled his chest. "Jaaack. Can you please tell me everything you know about that scary old Blackbeard?"

"Alright..." she clung to his body, joyfully waiting for him to carry on. She was pleased with the fact that she had blinded his cunning intelligence with her very own allure. "I'll tell you what you need to know so long as _you_ give us a kiss." It was in that moment as he began enunciating his words that she realized she had been horribly deceived. Elizabeth shoved a smirking Jack away from her, trying to find her bearings. He set the bottle down and watched in amusement as her face turned bright red.

"Y-you lying wretch!" she yelped while pounding against his chest with her fists. After a few short strikes, he caught her wrists and heaved a sigh.

"I must say that was one interesting display you so courageously attempted to pull, there, deary," he complimented once she had wriggled from his hold and was exhaling madly. She scoffed and swept the loose hair from her eyes – not sure whether he was being sarcastic or not— then retorted,

"Learned from the finest lying scoundrel there is." He seemed to take enjoyment from the comment which infuriated her even more. "I thought you were drunk!" her dubious tone widened his know-all grin.

"You thought a few things, didn't you?" Her eyebrow twitched; he was undoubtedly implying her compliment from a few moments prior.

"Ha! Don't flatter yourself. It was all part of the act." Flooding down the stairs with a swift pace, she managed to hide her flushed face. He chased after her with his inept gait once snatching the near-empty bottle of rum from the rail.

"Come, now, Lizzie. You can't be all that upset. You know I was just playing." She disregarded him completely; never feeling so irked in her entire life. He had made a complete fool of her while she had been led to believe that she had him all figured out. The staircase leading down to the forecastle was only a few more steps away; it was her escape from the humiliating situation. That filthy, old hammock below was looking particularly tempting to her at the time. Taking a final glance back at him she bade,

"Goodnight, Mister Sparrow."

"Blackbeard is an infamous, bloodthirsty scallywag. Captained the _Queen Anne's Revenge._"

Jack stared at her while she considered privately whether to stay behind or not. When she spun on her heel to him with wearisome eyes, he stepped over to the side and leaned onto the wooden banister overlooking the darkened ocean. Elizabeth followed, easing herself onto the railing by her elbows. A quiet moment ensued where only the creaking of the ship could be heard. It gave them both a chance to subdue any of their overpowering emotions and restore the tranquility. Jack faced her and began,

"Blackbeard, also known in his privateer days as Edward Teach, was killed and decapitated a while back by a lieutenant of the Royal Navy. Well, unfortunately the bloody bugger couldn't die all because of a certain treasure of much significance to him."

"What's so special about this treasure?" She could easily tell by the look in his eyes that he had no intention of revealing that to her.

"I have no idea," he lied. She merely stared at him dully, waiting for a response that didn't fall under the category of 'lies'. When he overlooked her bothered expression by shifting father down the ship, she pursued and persisted,

"You know there's really no point in lying to me anymore, Jack. You know I'll just uncover the truth one way or another, so you might as well save yourself the trouble and the beatings."

"But I love the beatings." He sidestepped the matter at hand with his lecherous antics that she couldn't resist snorting at.

"Honestly, Jack," she insisted with a tired smile. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Blackbeard was… _insane_ when it came to power—not that the bolts were all tight up there to begin with. Always had to be the one in control; he was obsessed, to say the least. Figured 'e should be the one to pass judgment and have the ultimate authority. This deranged scheme of his looked especially appetizing the day he swayed a voodoo priestess, who possessed much supremacy in the dealings of the afterlife and such, to round up every soul there was with her witchcraft and deposit them into a chest for Blackbeard to use."

"Why is it always a chest," Elizabeth exhaled vehemently; she already detested the way this was going.

"Miss Voodoo, though, decided that Eddy-dear be not exactly the best candidate to leave the souls with, so she entrusted the chest to herself, instead."

"So the temptation was too much for even her." Jack nodded and Elizabeth urged him to continue on.

"Blackbeard wasn't all too keen on her decision, though, so he stabbed her in the chest. Not all too kind to women, I suppose." Elizabeth grunted and commented,

"That seemed quite evident this evening."

"You were lucky, luv. If you ever end up alone with him I have no doubt in my mind that he would inflict as much pain on you as humanly possible… or in his case as _undead_ humanly possible." Jack took a moment to let his eyes wander to the skies with this thought before he went on,

"Well, before she died, she managed to free all the souls locked in the chest and imprison his own – as well as his oblivious crews' who were waiting on his ship – as substitutes. In quite a predicament, Blackbeard buried the trunk and went to seek out assistance from a different voodoo practitioner.

"At the time, though, they were the most wanted pirates sailing the Caribbean and were sought out by the Royal Navy, like I said before. So, Blackbeard was killed and decapitated, also like I said before, and was thrown overboard. His head strung as a trophy to the bowsprit of the lieutenant's ship. Now, if your soul is imprisoned like theirs were, it resides in limbo, dear Lizzie. So for Eddy and his crew, it meant that they remained undead. And we all know from me precious first-mate over there how unfortunate that can be." Both glimpsed over to Barbossa whose hands were fixed on the wheel, to see him give them an unsettling smirk.

"I assume Blackbeard reclaimed his head," she assumed as they carried on their discussion.

"As a matter of fact," Jack paused to take a seat on the deck with Elizabeth joining him, "He didn't. His head is lost somewhere awaiting to be found so that the secrets it holds– say the whereabouts of the chest, perhaps – lay dormant inside. That head he held today was some wretched-bad-lucked pirate's. Some trick he 'as using it to talk, eh?" While Jack found it humorous, she suffered the need to gag. It was a revolting thought; using someone else's head to do your bidding.

"The bugger found me not too long ago and forced me and the crew into a race. He had plotted it himself – with the help of witchcraft from a particular voodoo goddess that will remain unnamed – that a race would commence between us and the crew of the _Eclipse_."

"The_ Eclipse?_" Elizabeth inquired as she shifted in her position while Jack sucked at the last visible drop of rum left in the bottle.

"Not too fond of 'em and they're not all too fond of us, either. Actually, they'd been trying to eliminate us prior to the proposition from Blackbeard," he affirmed indifferently while putting his eye to the glass rim insisting there was more alcohol to be had.

"So it's a competition. But what's the reward?" Jack lowered the bottle while turning his attention to her with audacious eyes and smirked,

"Whoever reaches that chest first saves their souls from eternal damnation."

"Bloody pirates," Elizabeth groaned jadedly before she headed inside to sleep off the frustration. Dragging her into this had been entirely selfish of Jack but she couldn't expect any less from him. Subconsciously, she found herself comparing him to Will almost regularly. Will was much more caring and protective while Jack was only concerned about himself and his freedom and would step on whomever he needed to, to get it. In the past, she admired this. Now, she envied it. Her stomach flopped sickly as her mind raced with all the scams he had pulled in the past with her and Will. He never really cared about her, it was obvious and she knew she shouldn't be troubled by it. But then why this disappointed feeling? The few moments before she slipped into slumber, a bleak thought clouded her mind that caused her heart to twinge, _'He's a good man, true. But no matter what… he will always be heartless.'_


	4. Chapter Three: Never Trust a Sparrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters involved. Nor do I own the song Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay.

A.N: I'd like to apologize in advance for Tia Dalma's speech..I had to put in the accent as crappy as I might have made it so please..don't harp on me for that heh.

_**Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom**_

_**Chapter 3 – Never Trust a Sparrow**_

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped as she peered over the side at the murky, swamp water rippling against the wooden boat. She and some of the crew had packed into the longboat seeking to pay a visit to Tia Dalma for aid. If they hadn't been so obliged to request her assistance, the governor's daughter would have surely protested. It was no secret to those excluding Jack that the area held some painful memories for her which was the cause of the sudden aches in her heart. Most of these overwhelming feelings of anguish due to the guilt she felt subsequent to shackling the captain to his ship nearly a year ago. She cast a quick glance at him from the thought. He hadn't noticed her staring though for he was far too occupied with examining the surroundings considerately, pondering whatever it was that a man such as himself would mull over. Near him, Barbossa was seated; stroking the glossy apple nestled in his palm while Pintel and Ragetti rowed. Silence was indeed no obstacle for the two men who insisted on quarreling over something pointless as usual. They did manage to ease the tension in the air though so Elizabeth abstained from any sort of crude remark.

"—ye obviously address her as Calypso," Pintel grumbled while he waded his paddle through the water. His companion's wooden eye jerked this way and that.

"Then why's her name Tia Dalma?" he questioned, waiting on the stout pirate who snarled to replace an empty answer. Jack's eyes flashed up to the sky with irritation while the rest of the crew struggled to deafen their squabbling.

As the longboat neared the hut, Elizabeth found herself reminiscing about the night they'd spent at the shack when the Pearl had disappeared into the depths of the ocean, remembering her promise to save Jack in particular. As they rounded the corner, her memory gradually filled the vacant waters that she once stood in when she had cupped the candle in her hands and sent it downstream. Back when there was no hope, she believed he would be lost forever, the sea to keep him hostage for all eternity – with only her to blame. But to have him alive again, her past tears and promising pledge seemed nothing more than idiotic. The envisioned memory faded as they pulled up to the square deck and began securing the boat.

Jack was first to prod open the rickety door and enter casually. Elizabeth and Barbossa filed in after, searching the tree-hut crammed with trinkets and tools of voodoo use with their eyes to find its priestess absent. Her stare flickered to Barbossa to find an unfamiliar expression on his face. Many of times she had wondered exactly how Hector had been revived but found it wasn't really her place to question something so personal. She was even unsure about _wanting_ to discover how in fear of knowing far too much for her own good.

Jack called out Tia's name cautiously while the group dispersed in search of her.

Elizabeth's tar stained hands drifted over some of the beads and unmarked jars with an indecisive look to her. Pirates were thieves; she had known this since she was a mere child. It wasn't like she hadn't stolen before. Will's medallion played as a perfect reminder that it certainly wasn't a first consideration for her. Still though, her fingers trembled over one of the beaded necklaces. Her stomach knotted, as she directed herself to conceal it under her vest. She cursed inwardly, her hand still hovering above the jewelry – she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps her morals were acting up though it didn't seem probable for some reason. Her mind was practically screaming at her to steal the necklace until she felt she could no longer suppress her aggravation. _Just…take it!_

"Ah, Tia Dalma!" Elizabeth nearly tipped over one of the jars at the sound of Jack's voice. She spun on her heel and was surprised to notice the mystifying practitioner standing but a few feet away, a blank stare in her direction. The pirate's lips pursed, ready to explain herself, but Tia Dalma simply strutted over towards Jack without a word said, her smirk taken with her.

"And te what d' I owe de pleasure of your company, Jack?" her voice danced with mischief as she fingered the locket hanging from her bare, bronzed neck; shocking, that she had insisted on keeping the specific trinket that tangled in to such a twisted past. Then again, she was no ordinary woman to begin with so it shouldn't have been an unexpected act.

Jack cracked a smile but his expression was far from pleased, "Well, as you're quite aware of, the crew and I are on a hunt for the head of Blackbeard." She delivered a grunt that seemed more of a laugh than anything before taunting,

"Too bad dat compass of yours was claimed by de sea." Elizabeth shrunk into herself, soon glad to find that no one had noticed. Jack had been led under the impression the compass had 'accidentally' fallen overboard during one of their encounters with the _Flying Dutchman_ since he knew no better than any one else of what had actually happened. The truth was locked away within only the heart of Miss Swann who had in fact been the one to hurl the device into the ocean out of pure spite and frustration.

"Clumsiness is not a burden one wishes to bear," he remarked flatly. Elizabeth exchanged a pleading look with Barbossa who merely gave her a slight nod that she knew not of how to interpret. She had only witnessed this sharp mood of Jack's a few times in the past though seldom failed to make the hairs on her neck stand. It wasn't so much frightening as it was uncomfortable instead.

"Tell me, how is it dat you think you're going to find de head without having your precious compass to point you in de right direction? Now Jack Sparrow has nothing to show him what it is he wants." If she hadn't been mistaken, Elizabeth was sure he had flashed a glance at her. She decided against the thought since it seemed ridiculous to consider.

For a moment, it seemed as if he were planning on standing there and taking her mocking blows but then, for the first time, Elizabeth witnessed an emotion she had never seen don his face so strongly before: annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to bother about that if it weren't for this dim-witted game you've set up—"

Tia Dalma slammed her hand flat on the table, sending the items upon its top into a quiver – including the portion of the crew who trembled at the sudden noise as well. "You forget who it is you be talking to, boy." Her voice no longer held it's lighthearted, mischievous tone but a dark and threatening one instead. Jack's frozen expression warmed into a smile. He was no fool, knowing this was one enemy he definitely did not need.

"My apologies, dear Calypso. I guess ol' Jack is just a tad bit frustrated, is all." Tia frowned; partly unimpressed with such a feeble confession. Her tense stance loosened as she stepped over to the table.

"You will be headin' for Isla Verde," she collected some shells from the wooden top in her slender grasp and circled it.

"My genuine gratitude, but if we are going to find this head, where are we to search on this charming isle?" He was careful to keep his tone far from demanding, fearing the wrath she held when enraged.

"De head will be hidden somewhere in a cave on de island. My advice, make sure dat you don't let Blackbeard get 'is hands on it."

Jack rubbed his finger-tips together then nodded with a pleasant smile, "Well, then. We best make haste. As usual, it has been a pleasure Tia Dalma." She nodded back politely, before she watched as he made his way for the door. Jack was like a flame to a candle. The wick only lit when needed, only visiting upon requiring something from her though it had never once concerned her for she fell victim to his every whim no matter how domineering she came across as. Acting on impulse was no reason to attempt to sway him into having more between the two of them, though. Neither was capable of such, and neither was bothered by such either.

"Wait." Everyone who began to follow came to a halt, peering back to the voodoo mistress who finished, "I wish to speak with Elizabeth alone." Elizabeth turned to Jack who cocked a brow questioningly but decided against an interjection. He had already offended Tia once and he refused to be duped into repeating the same mistake twice.

Though upset with having to stay behind, Elizabeth obediently waited until all but she and Tia were left. Her shoulders squared and a dismissive expression masked her features. Elizabeth had never been one to intentionally go out of her way to befriend someone, not even when she was a child. Most of the women she'd met at socials strayed away from her, usually appalled with her blunt speak of pirates and other such type of conversation that should only be saved for the gentlemen and not for a young woman like herself. It hadn't bothered her much however, since she had barely next to no interest in being included with their dull discussions that bored her to tears. Tia Dalma was surely not like the proper ladies she had once known, but to befriend a woman whom she'd witnessed once or twice tempting to catch the eye of her ex-fiancée was certainly out of the question. It was true that Tia had once saved her life during the war at world's end so it was understandable that she was indeed indebted to her. It seemed though that whatever prissiness that was left in Elizabeth had established that being indebted hadn't necessarily meant she needed to worship the woman let alone befriend her.

"So I see dat Jack does not know of de true misfortune de compass underwent." Elizabeth gasped lightly while Tia merely smirked, mischief in her dark eyes.

"Might I inquire as to how you know this?" the pirate snapped, undoubtedly offended by the way she was caught off her feet by such candor.

"Dear child, I know a great deal more than you tink," she cackled, caressing her locket once again. Elizabeth's wavy locks shimmered in the firelight as she paced around the room with a slightly irked expression.

"Then I hope you will not force me into recollecting why it was I did such a thing."

"I don't tink you need to recollect something dat never really went away, don't you agree?" Elizabeth fiddled with some trinkets carelessly placed around the hovel before she directed her attention to her with a frown.

"I suppose if that's all you wish to speak to me about then I'll be on my way," she gave a curt nod then stepped towards the door, trying to suppress any signs of haste.

"I can see by de way you move and speak dat your parting with William did not go very well."

Elizabeth turned and faced her again, but did not let their eyes meet. Trying to hide the bothered expression that had formed on her face, she muttered,

"How did you –,"

"I already told you, Elizabeth, I know…I know." Tia Dalma's voice fell as if disheartened. Elizabeth exhaled sharply then collapsed onto the nearest bench, head hung sadly. The priestess placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder before she whispered,

"I knew from de day I met you dat you were destined for much, much more. Your place was not wit him and you know dat." The pirate sniffled and rubbed away tears.

"I just…" she paused to look up to her, "I just don't know if I made the right decision. I mean, what was I thinking?! Running off to become a pirate without even thinking it through and now look where it's gotten me." Elizabeth had expected Tia to be the last person she'd ever talk to about this, but there was no one else to approach and she found she couldn't keep things bottled up.

"You chose de right path, Elizabeth. You just haven't come to realize it yet; de past still has you worried. Wait here." She stood and watched as the voodoo goddess disappeared into the darkness of the hovel before she sauntered out from the shadows with an object cradled in her grasp. Handing it to her, Elizabeth noticed it to be the same necklace she had almost brought to taking for herself. "Dis is for you to keep," she cooed while closing the befuddled girl's hands around it.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked, suddenly guilty for having considered taking it.

"It's a gift. You'll know what to do wit it when de time is right." Elizabeth ran her fingers over the delicate, colored beads in wonder; entranced with the flickering firelight against each glossy coating.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" she questioned then averted her gaze from the necklace to find Tia Dalma had vanished. Stuffing the trinket under her vest, she took one last look at the hut before joining the crew waiting out in the long boat.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm, staring down and observing his working crew while privately contemplating ways to trample over his hesitation. Their laborious work and infinite loyalty to him seemed not enough to keep him from doing this. Well, attempting to do what it was he was going to do, anyway. "We're almost at the island, Cap'n," Gibbs joined up at his side, rubbing his hands together as if it were cold. Upon receiving no answer from his captain who appeared deep in thought, he requested, "Would I be stepping out of line to be askin' what it is we plan on doing on an island that is not the one that the head can be found on?" Jack's lips protruded out while he fixed his tri-cornered hat. Responding with a strict tone he declared,

"I'd say you would be taking a far leap out of line and would suggest you remain on track. Besides, 'we' are not to accompany 'me'." Gibbs mumbled silently to himself as Jack slunk away, taking a long swig at his rum. Rum, in his humble opinion, was the best way to ease any troubles.

Swaggering down the first few steps, he kept to his thoughts, making sure nothing would distract him into hesitation. The stairs squeaked wildly under his feet as he came to a halt upon noticing a certain crew member of his, bent over the rail of the ship. 'What do you mean you'll be _right back_?!' Elizabeth would scream in that voice of hers that made him cringe – yet, an argumentative tone he couldn't have helped but miss during their distance for the past year. In response to her shrieks, he would insist that it was merely a pit stop and that he would return soon. Unfortunately, she wasn't like some of the women whom he'd known that hung on to his every word as if he were god. No, she was one of the stubborn ones who would refuse to give up and claim that she would accompany him on his 'visit'. No amount of rum could tame _this_ particular trouble named Miss Swann.

Jack grimaced; drawing a blank as he thought up a way to leave her behind. This stopover was vital if he wanted to save his soul. Old selfish Jack's heart had seemed to have hardened during that past year and it was undeniable as to why. Sleepless nights had gone by due to her pesky heart teasing when she had crawled back to her precious eunuch that he'd never admit was the cause to anyone. He had even tried denying it himself, but the truth was that he needed her but she had stomped on his heart. 'I could always…' the more he schemed the more he felt a pang in his heart that he shrugged off instantly.

He flew up the stairs and joined up beside Gibbs once more. "Wait a few moments after I go into my cabin then send Elizabeth in. Savvy?" he instructed quietly.

The crew member's eyebrow angled but he merely nodded dumbly in agreement. No sense making a fuss over something that would not land him an explanation anyway. "Good," Jack finished before he nearly fell down the stairs and into his cabin.

Gibbs waited patiently; ever so often casting a glance down at Elizabeth, who was hard at work tying some knots, then back at the doors to his captain's cabin until he finally decided it was about the right time to send her in. "Uh, Elizabeth!" he shouted with much uncertainty from his place up from the rudder. The early bronzing woman faced him from the main deck with a bemused smile. "Cap'n wants to see you in his cabin." The crude comments that erupted were enough to send her to her last nerve which resulted in a few vulgar words until their shouts lowered to inaudible murmurs.

Elizabeth closed the doors to the cabin behind her and observed her surroundings thoughtfully. This had been the second time she'd been in the captain's cabin since her capture upon the ship with Barbossa. It hadn't changed too much though everything seemed completely new to her. It could have been because it was no longer a room draped with heavy velvet and dismal patterns but now a cluttered, yet, comfortable space instead. The setting sun shedding pale beams through the windows gave the room such stillness that it could be put on display for all to see. She took a few more steps, her eyes briefly noting some foreign trinkets and a countless number of candles scattered upon the glossy counter bordering the oak walls beneath the windows. Elizabeth slipped her fingers over chests and other mysterious items as she made her way towards the table hidden beneath maps and a few books scattered upon its top. She tipped a bottle of rum accompanying the other items, judging how much had actually been spared by the captain who obsessed over the drink as if it were air itself.

"Thirsty?" Tensing up, she turned to find Jack stepping forward from the shadows and into the rays of sunlight. His dark eyes seemed glassy against the light; telling stories of the past from having once absorbed the adventures he partook in – later withstanding as memories alone.

"I'm not really in the mood for rum right now," she answered while maneuvering herself around the table.

"I figured a sophisticated woman such as you would enjoy the finer tastes of something better." She watched as he grasped two chalices from the ledge filled to the rim with red wine and offered one out to her. For a moment, she half expected him to pull out her chair for her but quickly snapped to attention when he gestured for her to take a seat with his hand. She obeyed cautiously and commented,

"Being the rum lover that you are, I hadn't guessed you'd have any other type of liquor than that."

"Ah, well," he leaned against the low shelf, raising the glass to his lips before finishing; "There's always room for a smidgen of class."

Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of the beverage. It had a funny taste at first, but soon sweetened on her tongue. He held up the bottle for her to survey before explaining,

"This particular wine was aged for exactly ten years, so the governor's wife of Antigua had told me so long ago." Elizabeth face contorted before she questioned,

"And how, if I may ask, did you find yourself conversing with the governor's wife to begin with?" Jack smirked as if reflecting on some private memories between him the woman before he answered,

"I'd held her captive for ransom, so the story goes I'm told."

"Frightening for her I'm sure…" she remarked sarcastically before taking another sip of her wine. She hadn't meant to, but she found after taking a sip, another followed. The wine was sweet on her tongue that she found it hard to resist. That's when she noticed he was watching her carefully. He chuckled under his breath when she swallowed the remaining wine in her mouth.

"Something amusing, Mister Sparrow?" she questioned bitterly, feeling extremely self-conscious from his mocking laughter.

"I'd say so, yes," he cocked a brow as if provoking her.

"Do share," she swirled the wine around in its glass then indulged in another large gulp as he admired the rings on his fingers.

"Just thinking back on the day I rescued you from your close-to-being watery grave."

"You seem to forget that upon rescuing me you also held me hostage," she laughed, feeling enormously giddy all of a sudden.

"How could one overlook such an unusual preamble to the adventure that followed?

"I was never afraid of you, not once," she added, trying to refrain from focusing on the sudden euphoric feelings pulsing through her.

"A very bold damsel, you were. Awfully mouth, though," he went on with a playful smirk. She smiled back before she glanced at her glass. It was near empty but it couldn't have made her drunk; it was only wine! Besides, it was only one glass. Elizabeth tipped the goblet and watched the crimson liquid sparkle in the remaining sunlight. That's when she took notice to some small, unidentifiable grains floating in her drink.

"Jack, what did y--," A wave of dizziness came over her as she struggled to stand. Elizabeth squinted painfully, trying to rid herself of the headache she had just encountered.

"Lizzie, it's crucial that you know that… I'm not sorry." She glared up at him, still struggling with her eyesight but intrigued enough to wonder what it was he was going on about. He didn't sound at all spiteful but instead poignant.

"I don't understand," she finally got to her feet but was far too woozy to keep her balance. Before she knew it, she was falling through the air and into steady pair of arms.

"Oops; careful there, love. That herb I slipped in there is terribly potent," he explained as he helped her over to his bed. Elizabeth found her vision coming and going at this point. By the time he helped her onto his bedside, everything was blurry; only able to hear his voice. "As I was saying before you took a tumble, I'm not sorry. Not sorry for dragging you into this. Back a year ago, when you told me you weren't sorry when you chained me to the Pearl, it was plain to see that you were pure pirate and would be able to go on. And being such, I'm positive you'll be able to pull through and take on this venturous task…even if it is all by your lonesome."

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Elizabeth's voice cracked as she grew frightened; baffled and beginning to lose consciousness. Jack sighed then whispered,

"I'll be back soon." She felt his weight on the bed lighten as he headed for the door. When she felt she could no longer suppress her wooziness and was planning to give into slumber, she had managed to say one last thing,

"Jack…" He stopped and looked back at her, "I _was_ sorry."

He stared at her, passed out on his bed. There was a sinking feeling in his chest and he knew right away what it was; guilt. Moments like these usually passed by easily for Jack though this one seemed a bit too much to bear. Luckily for him, he became preoccupied with his thoughts when he began observing her sleeping form. A lecherous smirk crept upon his lips. Taking advantage of her would be simple in the state she was in. Suddenly, his features solidified; he could not and would not bring himself to do that to her. Lizzie wasn't just some sleaze he had picked up in Tortuga. She meant more to him no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Besides, he was a good man. He smiled; she had been the one who had helped to show him so. Even if he was planning to sell her out on her own if his plan followed through, he wouldn't let any other harm come to her before hand.

Jack sauntered out the door after locking it behind him. Gibbs met up with him on deck to inform him that they had arrived. Jack nodded and set out for the long boat in order to bring himself to the island in eye's distance.

"No one goes in my cabin and no one comes out, savvy?" Jack threatened, his face falling serious. Gibbs nodded blankly. The captain then headed off to his destination, leaving poor Gibbs befuddled.


	5. Chapter Four: The Dark Side of Ambition

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters involved. Nor do I own the song Swallowed in the Sea by Coldplay.

_**Swallowed in the Sea: A Path of Freedom**_

_**Chapter 4 – The Dark Side of Ambition**_

_"Cast off!" Gibb's distant cries from the deck of the Black Pearl could be heard from upon one of the hills overlooking the sea just outside the port. Elizabeth stared on from the knoll, watching as the ship with black sails readied to head out to the open waters with its crew to help her along. Will's arm slunk around her waist and pulled her closer to his side as if coaxing some sort of reaction to the affectionate gesture. He received none though considering she was too engaged in watching the ship to pay any attention._

_If her fiancée hadn't restrained her in such an adoring way, she would have surely summoned up the courage to race down to the docks and join Jack upon his ship before it was too late. She fanned herself uneasily; that blasted heart of hers was sending her mixed signals again, as usual. _

_"I must say it's a relief to see Jack alive and well again," Will cooed, a slight scratch to his voice that she recognized all too well. This certain falter of his always signifying his dishonesty. He had always been a terrible liar. Consolation or not, she despised when he lied to her. It had always made her feel as if he were treating her like a child. _

"_Step to, you scalawags!" Jack's rough voice rang clear as the ship neared the hill. A shiver flew down her spine and Elizabeth felt the grip around her waist tighten. _

_"Will, there's no need to worry. As I've reminded you in the past, there is nothing between me and Jack Sparrow, I assure you." She figured he had hinted the agitation in her voice given that he said nothing more after. Suspecting she had additional feelings for Jack hadn't mattered so much to him anymore. The pleasure he took in knowing she had chosen to stay by his side and not the pirate's was enough to keep him quiet. _

_"Mister Turner." The couple turned back to face Norrington dressed in his Commodore attire as if he had never once fallen from grace. Elizabeth ignored the disappointed look that creased his features in the moment his eyes met hers that Will remained oblivious to. Aboard the Pearl, James acting as a bystander had made it quite clear that he recognized that the suitable choice for her was indeed William. Justifying, however, that he wasn't necessarily the correct choice for her. Naturally though, Elizabeth had resisted the idea and insisted she did not hold Jack at all in the favor of love. _

_"I wondered if I might have a word with you," he requested politely, his usual stone-cold expression far from inviting. Will exchanged looks with his fiancée before he reluctantly freed her of his hold then hiked down the hill to speak with Norrington. _

_Elizabeth turned back to the sea to find the Pearl in perfect view. The ship was close enough that she could distinguish all the faces of the crew members bustling about and even marvel at the striking feathers of Mister Cotton's parrot as it circled the masts. Jack was at the stern, his back faced to her from where she could see, studying the horizon ahead. She sighed, certain there was nothing that could take Jack Sparrow away from his love of the sea. That horizon would lure his eyes till his days were up. _

_Upon feeling incredibly miserable, she decided it would be best to head home. Before she could look away though, she caught sight of the captain suddenly turned and staring back to her from his stead. The expression that played across his face was too much to comprehend for his eyes held a sorrow she could not match with anything she'd ever seen before. The despair clouding his kohl rimmed eyes seemed enough to send her into sobs. Why was he looking back?_

_"Jack! Come back!" she cried as his gaze fell and he turned and faced the horizon once more. When her shouts were deafened by the roar of the waves, she began to run for the cliff's edge, desperately seeking his attention. By the time she had a chance to think clearly, she had lost her footing and found herself plummeting through the air. She screamed as the rocks below came closer into view as she fell faster, terror turning her white. _

"No!" Elizabeth shot up from her sleep, panting and sweating. It took only but a moment for her to realize it had only been a dream. Well, her freefall had been a dream; her desperate cry for Jack, as well. Everything else had once come about but was since just remembered in a recurring dream that she couldn't quite shake. When the events had taken place, Elizabeth had only the chance for her mouth to gape before Will's grasp had returned around her, leaving her to ponder. Why had he looked back at her? This question had kept her wide awake for what seemed like endless nights but she could never decipher his reasoning. _He_ was the one who had assured her on the way back to _Port Royal_ that he simply lusted for her and that was it. Being somewhat saddened by the explanation he'd given, she had considered the idea that maybe she was fretting over nothing. Maybe she had just _wanted_ it to mean something.

Pushing aside her reverie, she began massaging her temple as the events that had taken place hours ago came back to her in a distorted flash. Jack had offered her wine and she'd accepted that much she was sure of. Then he'd gone on about something she hadn't quite paid attention to due to the effects of the contaminated alcohol. Following the aftereffects, she remembered being lain on his bed. Elizabeth's fingers flew to the buckles and buttons on her attire, reassuring herself that she had not been touched. _'I'm not sorry. Not sorry for dragging you into this. Back a year ago, when you told me you weren't sorry when you chained me to the Pearl, it was plain to see that you were pure pirate and would be able to go on.' _Bits of conversation started to flow back to her on an easy wave. _'And being such, I'm positive you'll be able to pull through and take on this venturous task…even if it is all by your lonesome.'_ She grimaced; what conniving plan was he up to now?

Elizabeth hurried to her feet then advanced towards the doors, figuring she might as well try for some sort of explanation from Gibbs. But as she pushed against the doors, she came to find them locked. Rattling the doorknobs fiercely, she grunted and began banging at the wood with her fists.

"Stop that! You're gunna ruin the door and I'm sure Jack wouldn't be all too happy 'bout that when he gets back." Gibb's rough voice hollered from the opposite side of the doors as Elizabeth ceased her fit of rage.

"Why are these doors locked? Where's Jack?" she questioned feverishly. When she received no reply, she threw her body up against the wood like she had done with her fists.

"Alright, alright! Jack left in one of the longboats! He said he needed to go to some island. We're waiting for 'im to come back."

"You just let him leave? Why did he need to go to some island?"

"Not sure; wouldn't tell us." Gibbs voice lowered to a grumble.

"You're all mad! Mister Gibbs, unlock this door before I proceed to break my way through it."  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but the cap'n instructed me not to let anyone come in or out 'til he returned. Besides, even if I wanted to let ye out, I don't have the key."

Elizabeth pressed her back to the door and bit her lip in concentration, unaware as to how she would get herself out of this predicament. Surveying the room, a crafty idea came to mind as her gaze swept across the windows. Eyes then fixed onto the bed, devious thoughts centered on her escaped on the _Dauntless._ "Jack should know better than to lock me up," she muttered as she gathered his sheets into a chaotic pile, "If it's a game of treachery he wants, its one he shall receive."

Elizabeth dropped to her knees, her chest rising and falling as she rested against a tree. Her face took on a red shade and beads of sweat gathered on her neck from exhaustion. The canteen she'd brought was pressed up against her thigh, its contents having been emptied a while earlier when thirst seemed unbearable – she later regretted drinking so much in so little time.

What had hardly been but a few hours felt like days to Elizabeth as the warm Caribbean night progressed. She had hacked through the greenery of the forest while pestering insects nipped at her skin while she continued to hunt down the captain. Having little to go by for direction, she had been lucky enough to come across an empty rum bottle and was certain she was on the right path. The temptation of rowing back to the ship seemed particularly enticing at the moment, but she decided against it. Too much work had been put in to just finding a way to _get_ to the island that it seemed useless to go back now.

Her escape from the Black Pearl had been far more complicated than it had been for the Dauntless. Not only had she needed to destroy one of the cabin windows to feed the knotted sheets down from, but climbing down into one of the suspended longboats had also been quite a task. There were also the throbbing muscles in her arms and newly formed blisters on her hands due to the grueling paddling she had done but not once had she given in to defeat. No, she was determined to find Jack and give him a piece of her mind.

The pirate's gaze wandered up to the skies where ominous, grey clouds darkened the heavens, threatening to pour at any given time. Closing her eyes for a moment to regain composure, she soaked in the sounds of the forest brush. The leaves brushing against one another created a harmonious sound while the wind howled lightly in her ear. For a moment it almost seemed as if it weren't the wind at all but a person bellowing from afar. Elizabeth's eyes widened before she hustled into an upright position.

Chopping at some of the foliage blocking her way, she ventured up the hill that followed prior to finding her suspicions true. There at the top of the mound, Jack appeared shouting like mad and darting towards her with his arms flailing about.

"Jack! How dare…" she began with a huff, expecting him to slow to a stop. Instead he grabbed her by the hand and continued running like an eccentric. The moment his hand clasped around hers, she turned crimson in the face. It was an act she'd never experienced with him before – excluding the time aboard the Interceptor – and admittedly was quite fond of. That is until she found herself shielding her face from the branches whipping against her skin as he dragged her through the jungle along with him. After cussing a fair amount of times, Elizabeth then demanded to know why they were in such a hurry while they bent back undergrowth and stepped around other obstacles standing in their way. When he cast a horrified glance behind him, her eyes followed to note the spears catapulting through the air towards them. She screamed as they dodged the weapons that fell near their heels and immediately picked up her pace. Before long, _she _became the one who was pulling him along through the darkness of the night.

Once reaching the beach, they collapsed in the sand, struggling for breath. Elizabeth felt particularly uncomfortable seeing as she'd just ran as fast as her legs could very well carry her and was parched of thirst. "What have you done now, Jack?"

He ignored her raspy voice at first before she swatted tiredly at his shoulder from where she lay next to him.

"I haven't done anything," he lied. He tensed up as her two fingers jabbed into his side; he was surprised she had enough energy to do so. "Unless of course you're referring to the natives I may have inadvertently sent into a bit of a tiff when they caught me with their virgin princess." The charms braided into his hair jingled as he twisted his head to face her with a comforting smile. She clenched her jaw and his cheerful expression faded into the creases of a frown. Rising to her feet, she dusted off the sand sprinkled on her pants.

"So you're saying the reason you wasted valuable time that we could have used to bring us closer to finding the head of Blackbeard was all so you could lay with some virgin?" Bringing himself to her level, he raised a finger to his chin in thought.

"Pretty much," he agreed. Elizabeth winced as he finished with another pleasant smile, "She was quite easy on the eyes." She was mostly frustrated with the idea that Jack could actually be so incompetent. To top off said rage, upon noticing the absence of their longboats, she'd realized they had arrived at the wrong side of the island.

"Well, that's just wonderful! Not only have you endangered our lives, as usual, but you've now lead us to the wrong side of the island!" Elizabeth kicked at the sand and threw her fists about her, hoping to hit something – or _someone_ in particular. Jack examined the stretched shoreline.

"My mistake, love," he apologized as he rubbed his palms together in a dismissive manner. The endearment fueled her wrath to the point where she thought her headache could split her mind in two.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. Jack merely scratched his beard to fill an empty comment.

He stumbled forward into the moonlight to catch sight of what lay down the beach side, eyes narrowed sternly. "We'll just have to stay to the shore 'till we reach the longboats, then. Climbing over those rocks won't be all too difficult, either. Simple even," he explained while gesturing to the grotto interrupting the path they'd need to take. Elizabeth pursed her lips, fairly different ideas etched in her mind.

"Why should we go through all that trouble when we can just go back through the forest and cut to the other side?" Jack spun and made a face at her.

"I'm sorry, but did you not happen to spot the enraged mob trailing us who so pleasantly greeted you with sharpened spears or is your eyesight not all that well this evening, Miss Swann?" he questioned with mock-concern. A distasteful expression tightened her features to his sarcasm.

"If necessary we could fight them off. Both of us have the ability." Elizabeth released the sword from her scabbard and held it before her as if it would help to convince him. Jack's black eyes fell over her before he snorted and turned away, clearly irked far more than he had passed off a few moments earlier.

"So I'm sure. Now, let's get a move on; the tide is starting to rise." As he began down the beach side, she trailed behind with her weapon in hand, the fire blazing in her eyes.

"I can handle a sword much better than you give me credit for, Jack." The pitiful once-over he'd given her had accounted for an insult all in itself and she was determined to prove him wrong.

"Is that so?" he remarked without even sparing her a mere glance. Elizabeth scowled and before she realized it, she'd run off with her thoughts and put them to practice. Taking a swipe at him with her cutlass, she watched in horror as he tensed up and slowed to a stop. She'd wondered if she'd actually hurt him when no words escaped him. That is until a small patch of his breeches flopped down, revealing a portion of his taut rear-end.

Elizabeth exploded into a silly laugh as Jack struggled for composure, spinning his backside from view while tugging at his vest to cover the exposed skin. After a few more uncontrollable giggles, she noticed he'd unsheathed his own cutlass, his left hand still awkwardly pulling his clothing overtop. "Yes, yes; let's all have a laugh at ole Jack's expense!" he remarked flatly as he disregarded the way she'd flicked away tears from laughing so hard. Snorting softly, Elizabeth tossed her head to the side and her hair flew over her shoulder as she readied herself to fight. Jack's posture loosened. "If it's a swordfight you so desire, then—bloody 'ell, woman!" She spared him his own narcissistic rambling by rushing forward, her blade against his own.

There wasn't much Jack could do at first besides block himself as Elizabeth jerked her sword against his, the blades humming at every strike she took. She found herself edging him further down the beach with every blow she delivered, coaxing him to give up his dim-witted charade and fight back.

He watched her carefully in what little moonlight there was. The fire in her eyes, the laughter on her lips. Jack's mouth curled into a smirk. Finally he pushed her sword aside with some great force drawn from within, lightly snickering at the face she made when he caught her off by the sudden movement. Her feet slipped over the sand and she fell to her side with a thud.

The wind knocked out from her body, keeping her down on her back for a moment. When she felt the darkness of his shadow as he loomed over her, she instinctively angled the blade above her body to block the sudden strike he delivered against it. Neither one had any intention of deliberately hurting the other since it was more like one of the games they played than anything. Still though, it was rather tricky not to get too engrossed in excitement. Kicking his feet out from beneath him, Elizabeth then struggled to her feet to find him in sync with her movements.

"I see you've taken a page out of Captain Jack's book eh, love?" he noted in regards to her unfair play or 'cheating' as Will might refer to it as. When he'd first drawn his sword on her, he hadn't known what to expect. Her ex-fiancé had been the one to teach her to handle a weapon so it'd been difficult to tell whether she'd follow the rules of engagement in a fair fight or not. He should have already known, though. She_ was_ a pirate after all.

A playful smile tweaked the corners of her lips that she tried to hide as she pivoted to the side in an attempt to slip in a surprise hit. He blocked it easily though leaving her slightly dumbstruck; he was far quicker than she'd imagined, no matter how clumsy or lucky he'd seemed. "So, is this as compelling a fight as the time you fought Will on the day we met?" she questioned as they ended up with their swords leaning against each other, their faces inches apart. The spicy scent of rum on his breath mixed with the smell of the sea catching her between emotions.

"Ah, well unfortunately my clash with Turner wasn't as invigorating." He chuckled, a low sort of purring quality to his voice that distracted her for a moment before she twirled to her side to knock his sword out from her way. Anger stirred inside of her that she didn't know the cause of.

"Oh? And why would that be?" While she sank into regret for setting herself up for a thwarting response from him, he dexterously stepped out from the wrath she channeled into her sword. He stumbled slightly over the waves that scattered on shore that aimed to keep him off balance. They exchanged strikes, both faltering backwards due to the violent waves that dragged past their legs.

Jack smirked as she stared waiting for a response while trying to keep her stance in the water. "I didn't have the opportunity to cross blades with the beautiful Elizabeth Swann then, now did I?"

Elizabeth's mouth gaped, he'd rendered her speechless. The resentment within her had changed to emptiness at the pit of her stomach as his cheerful expression altered to a disheartened one. He sheathed his cutlass and resisted the great strength of the waves. His gaze passed over her and she recognized that same melancholic look in his eyes from the day they parted. The game was over.

"Why did you look back that day, Jack?!" she cried over the roar of the water while she kept a steady stance and put away her sword. Their eyes met and Elizabeth could see he knew very well what day she spoke of. Before he could speak though, they were both taken down by the sudden rush of the waves and dragged beneath.

Elizabeth flew her head up from the water, coughing and sputtering. She crawled onto the beach, wincing from the salt that stung her eyes. Jack came beside her just as drenched as she was. "You alright?" he asked her while he swung his soaking dreadlocks out from his face. She nodded, turning onto her back to face the heavens. She squinted as she felt rain drops beginning to drum against her face. Jack also came to notice the sudden change in weather and proceeded to haul her to her feet. "Let's get a move on, love!" he shouted, his hand clutched around her slender arm while they rushed towards the cave that lay down the beach.

They began to climb up the jagged rocks that acted as stepping stools to the safety of the cave. Elizabeth followed behind the captain who looked more like a monkey than anything as he clambered up, his hands shifting from one rock to another. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted the tumbling waves that knocked against the boulders below. The tragic ending she'd faced in her dream seemed all too real for any comfort at the moment. Her eyelids flickered as she faced forward again; the droplets of rain blurring her vision. When she'd shaken them off, Elizabeth detected only the bottoms of Jack's boots as he hoisted himself up into the opening. Reaching for another rock, her hand glided over the slippery surface. She let out a yelp in fright, sure she was about to meet her fate. But before she had a chance to drop, she felt a familiar hold around her wrist. She smiled and without a word, she grasped his other outstretched hand and he dragged her up into the cave. They then edged further inside the cove to shield themselves from the downpour.


End file.
